I think I know you
by YayaG007
Summary: Regina is the president of her father's publicity company. She hires a new secretary, but this one doesn't wear high heels and pencil skirts. He has the most intense blue eyes and the sexiest dimples and his name is Robin. Hood.
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Arg"

Regina's hand smacks the top of the clock and it stops. She was the president/owner of the publicity company Image Mills. She was a very important person and still, since she was a little girl, it is so difficult to wake up in the mornings. She fell asleep again, and all though it felt like 5 minutes it was 40 minutes. She opens her eyes lazily and looks at the clock.

"Oh God!"

She stands up and runs to the bathroom, a benefit of a big house was that it was easy move around, the bad thing about a big house is, well that, it's big and that means more floor to run.

This happened to her everyday. Everyday she fell asleep. Everyday she had to run. It wouldn't happen if she had an exciting reason to wake up and go to work everyday. She loves her job but it's just not that exciting. She's finally dressed and she rushes out. Yep no breakfast. She misses it, every single day. It's the most important meal of the day but she had no time. She grabs her keys and rushes out.

Right when she gets to her company building, she's about to park and roughly stops.

"Hey! Watch it!"

A not so tall, not so short man gets out of his old car.

"My apologies. It's my first time here."

"Yeah, I think... I think I noticed that!"

God she was angry! He was totally not from this country either. I mean come on his accent! He had to be British!

"Excuse me!? I tried to apologize, but you surely don't know how to take an apology!"

She scoffs " Excuse me!"

"Can't you just take my apology? I'm having a bad day. And I'm late for my interview."

"Fine! But just because I'm late too!"

"Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

He got in his car and she finished parking. She was still mad, and the hunger didn't help at all. Today was going to be a long, long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina walks to her office. She went to the Vice President's secretary because she didn't have one for about 4 months now. Samantha retired, she had been working for the company for 23 years! She was only a secretary but they couldn't find anyone, and by they I mean her and her dad Henry. She asked for any letters or calls or messages she might have received then headed to her office.

Henry was a super important businessman/ lawyer. He has plenty of companies around USA and some in Paris and Canada, so this means that he is a very wealthy man. Regina never grew up with a mother and she had no brothers or sisters so she was going to inherit all of this when her father passed away. God that is a whole lot!

Well back to the future...

Regina is sitting in her chair when her father walks through the door.

"Hey daddy!"

"Hello pumpkin! How are you feeling today?"

"Well I'm feeling good. Leaving out the almost accident this morning I'm fine!"

She was still upset about the "accident"

"What happened sweetie? Are you ok?"

"Oh yes father don't worry! It's just this jerk that... You know what never mind. The important thing is that I'm perfect."

She was starting to worry about Henry's heart. 5 years ago they found out that Henry had a heart disease. Regina stood up and walked around her father who was sitting on the other side of her desk. She hugged him.

"And how are you and your heart?"

"We are perfect. I wish you would stop worrying. When it's my time I'll go."

"Father don't say that!"

Regina tightened her grip a little bit. And her eyes got wet, the thought of loosing her father hurt her a lot. She just loved him too much.

"Ahh don't worry, I'll live to see my grandchildren."

"Well I guess you will live for many many years, because until god knows when I won't have any kids."

She says standing up and walking to a table set on the right corner of the huge window behind her chair. She grabs a cup and serves herself some coffee.

"Oh darling, before you know it you'll have many many little ones running around that empty house of yours! And they will call me grand-daddy and one will be named after me. Right?"

"Of course daddy! If it was for me we will name them all after you."

She looked down at her coffee. She needed to know about her mother.

"What's mother's name?"

"I can't talk right now. I have to go."

Henry stood up and rushed out. Like always she was left with nothing. Henry went directly to the elevator. In the elevator Henry felt dizzy and he felt a small pain that grew within the second. The man that was in the elevator with him noticed his pain.  
"Sir are you feeling alright?"  
"Yes.. I'm fi..."  
Before Henry could finish he fainted on the elevator floor. The man called an ambulance when they got to the lobby. He was going in that ambulance with that man he just met. Once the ambulance got there Regina noticed the lights from her window. You couldn't really hear what was outside bit her heart told her it was her father in that ambulance.  
"Oh God Daddy!"  
She ran as fast as she could to catch the ambulance before it left but it was too late. It was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina got in her car and drove as fast as she could to get to the hospital and got stuck in traffic for about 30 minutes. Once she got there she ran to reception.

"Henry? Henry Mills?" She asked the nurse. She typed up something in the computer.

"Room 23" she said Regina whispered a breathless thank you and ran door by door until she found the number 23 placed on the high half of the turquoise door. She rushed in and found her sleeping father in a weak and pale state. She rushed to his side and held his hand.

"Oh daddy." she whispered as she felt the back of her eyes itch and soon tears were sliding down her cheeks and small sobs were escaping her mouth. She heard a flush and turned her head to the bathroom door and as it opened a strange but familiar face came out the door. Her eyes widened.

"What!" She remembered her dad was sleeping and looked back to check if she woke him. She didn't. "What are you doing here!?" Whisper-yelling she asked him.

"I was just helping this poor man that passed out in my arms on the elevator!" He responded whisper-yelling also.

*He saved my father?* she thought to herself. *Maybe a should apologize. Although he makes my blood boil he still saved my father* she looked back for another second at her father and looked back at the crossed arm man. She looked at him from head to toe and back to head stoping for a split second and staring at his well toned arms. *No wonder he could hold my father in his arms. How would it feel if... NO NO NO. Mills stop! He almost killed you this morning for the love of god!* she thought to herself as she stood in silence and looked at him in the eyes. Very beautiful piercing blue eyes.

*Did she just check me out? No of course not why would she even want me?* he thought to himself as he found her eyes. There was a moment of spark between them and then she stretched her hand. He hesitated for a second and then took in her delicate soft hand with his.

"Regina..." She started to say and then she heard her father groan. She rushed back to his side.

*Is this her husband? I've seen lots of young woman who marry old men for money... Maybe she... But she doesn't look like the kind of women that does that.* He shakes his thoughts of his head lightly and watches her as she smiles to the man on the bed. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes like the ones she obviously wiped when she saw him walk out the bathroom.

"Hi baby girl." He said as he cleaned the water that started to spill out her eyes. He looked at Robin and gave him a weak smile. "I guess you have met my savior?" He asked Regina.

"Actually your savior was going to be my killer this morning." She smiled at her father not looking back at Robin.

"What? Oh the almost accident thing?" He asked and she nodded. Robin took two steps forward.

"I think I need to get going. I was late for my interview this morning and I have obviously missed it." He sighed.

"Wait you went for an interview at the company?" Regina asked. "For what job?"

"I went for the secretary job. For the president. I will have to reschedule... I just hope this president Mills person is not a jerk." He said as they looked at each other then at Robin again.

"What?" He asked. Regina stop up and stretched his hand again.

"Regina. Regina Mills... President Mills." She chuckled softly and his eyes widened.

Ok so this is my flourishing story. I don't know where it'll go yet but I'm working on it... Well I hope you liked it and if you did please comment I'll answer any questions and listen to what you have to say.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" He said as he let her hand go. She noticed it felt weird when he let her go, the ghost of his warmth still lingering in her palm.

"No need to apologize." She said and walked back to her father's side and smoothed his hair.

"Well I guess I better leave now... Still have to find other interviews." He turned on his heel and walked out the room. Henry looked at Regina.

"What?... What?" She said as he kept staring at her. He had this cold stare and she knew why he looked at her like that. "Fine!" Regina ran out the door so she could catch him. He was getting in the elevator.

"Hold it!" She yelled and he set his foot between the doors just in time for it to open. She runs inside panting and breathes until her heart slowed down.

"Thanks." He nodded. "So since you saved my dad's life and all I was thinking that maybe I can reschedule an interview for tomorrow."

"Really?!" His eyes grew and glistened. *Oh so the old dude is her father.* he thought to himself as the words echoed in his brain like a scream in a cave.

"Yes I guess I could squeeze you in." She smiled softly at his dazzling grin. *Wow that smile.* She looks at the elevator screen and notices they are going upwards... "Uhm. I thought you were heading out." She asked confused.

"Oh I was going to visit a friend of mine."At that moment the elevator stopped.

"What's going on!?" She asked panicking. She went over and pressed the button to open the doors but nothing happened and she pressed it faster. As if that would make it work.

"Milady no matter how much you press that button it won't change the fact that you and I are stuck in this elevator." She looked at him eyes widened and breath heavy for a second then she started banging on the door. "You don't have to do that.." She cut him off.

"YES I DO! I do! Because I ... I can't ... I can't..." She brought her right hand to her chest and started gasping for air.

"Milady? Hey are you ok?" He said worried and then her saw her eyeballs roll to the back of her head and he caught her just in time before she hit the floor. She fainted. And there he is with a Mills on his lap of an elevator floor. Again.

"Oh bloody hell! What is it with me and people on the bloody elevators!?" He laid her softly on the floor and took off his leather jacket. He started to swing it over her to spray air on her face. Some swings later and she was waking up. He was glad to see her opening her eyes. When she was lucid enough to know where she was she started to panic again and he ran to her and sat on the floor next to her.

"No. No no no no no. Listen to me..."he didn't see a wedding ring so..." Ms Mills. You are not going to die here ok we're just stuck it's ok. Look at me. Please." She was breathing very rapidly now and she was starting to fall again. "No Ms Mills look at me please!" He knelt to face her and held her face with both hands and made her look at him. In that moment blue met with brown and she started to cry.

"I'm going to die!" She yelled and he shushed her and wiped her tears with his thumbs. She's so close to him and her skin is so soft and hot under his touch.

"No one is going to die! Now let's breath." He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Inhaled. Exhaled. Then she followed. Inhaled. Exhaled. When she was finally calm they were breathing in each other's breath and looking intensely into each other's eyes.

*He smells fresh and clean. Something natural. Like forest. Oh god and his eyes! Just beautiful enough to make me jelly with just looking at me. We are so close... If I could just... NO nah ah Gina stop this!* She thought to herself and then shakes her memories away.

*Oh god those eyes are amazing! And her hair looks so soft! And her lips so full! If I could just... NO no ! For the love of god Losckley! She could be your boss in a couple of days!* He thought as he shook his memories as well. Then he sits her down against the wall and he sits opposite to her. They sat in silence for what seemed like months.

"We need to make conversation or else we are going to be very bored until we are rescued." She looked at him for a second. Then back at the door. She wasn't weak he could notice that so she might have felt bad for collapsing on him like that. "The name's Robin, Robin Losckley." She looked at him again.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered.

He opened his mouth to say something but then the elevator started to move. Her face lit up and he stood up and offered her his hand.

"I don't need your help." She stood up with out taking his hand and stepped out of the elevator to just turn around. "Tomorrow at 8:30. My office. Don't be late." He smiled and nodded then she walked out to the stairs to say good bye to her father and left. And so did he.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ok so I think that this one was rather interesting... It's totally my story but it may sound a little dumb because I make it up as I go... I hope you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Robin arrived at the company at 8:20, ten minutes earlier than the time they accorded. He told the Vice President's secretary because Ms. Mills didn't have one. Yet. That is why he came. He wanted the job for the secretary. I know that sounds awfully weird for a man to be a secretary but he had no other choice. As soon as the long hand hit the number 6 at the clock he was asked to step in her office.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. She was facing the big window behind her desk and he couldn't see her but he could see her arms on either side of the chair. He didn't think she knew he was there so he needed to get her attention.

"Uhm" he cleared his throat. She turned around and stood up.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said straightening her skirt. "Please sit." She motioned him to either of the chairs in front of her desk. He went over and they sat down together.

*Should I tell her how nice she looks today? She looks especially beautiful today. And she has a black pencil skirt on. That's so hot... No Robin stop!* Robin shook his head a little and looked at her sort out some files she had on her desk.

"Ok let's start the party." She said.

"Great. Uhm my name is Robin Locksley. I.. Um.. I've worked as a bodyguard for royalty in England and I know good defense techniques and... This is not relevant right?" He says as she looks at him confused.

"Depends. What job are you here for?" She asks picking up a pencil and writing on a piece of paper.

"I.. Um.. I'm sorry if I talk a lot. I just talk a lot when I'm nervous and I don't know why I'm nervous is just that you make me nervous... Not that you are a reason for me to be nervous but... I'm talking a lot again right?" She nodded and smirked. "Oh right your question. I'm here for you. Not for you, for you but for the job for you. The secretary one." He said and saw her face change in surprise. She stood up and surrounded the desk. She leaned against it standing right I front of him. He closed his eyes to resist the urge to look and admire her legs.

"Oh well that's interesting. And new. I actually made some questions for people that wanted this job so I could determine how to pick the right person. No one has gotten to my expectations." She reached behind her turning her head for a minute. A minute where Robin took advantage of all sixty seconds to admire her beautifully shaped legs. When he heard the paper rumble he looked at her face again.

"Is it a big deal. I mean being your secretary and all?" He asked

"Well my secretary is not only my secretary. This person is helping me in absolutely EVERYTHING. Don't worry I'm not going to make you clean my floors or throw rose petals everywhere I walk." She looks down at the paper on her hands and takes her glasses from the pocket on her blazer and puts them on.

*Throwing rose petals is the only fair thing for a queen like you. I'd love to treat you like a queen. Kiss your sexy lips and run my hands up and down those legs... Oh my god she's so sexy.* He was interrupted by her look.

"Are you ready?" He nodded. "Ok. How many words can you type per minute?" She read off the paper then looked up at him over her glasses.

"I haven't really counted but I think about 100 something." He now was twitching his fingers. It was something he did when he was nervous. Besides the talking a lot.

"Ok. Um... Are you married?" She looked at the confused expression on his face. "It's just that it might interfere with your working hours. It's necessary if you are working for the company."

"Oh ok. No I'm not married. I'm divorced. Since a year ago." He stopped twitching his fingers and readjusted his position on the chair.

"Do you have any kids?" She asked. He looked like a father. *oh god please say yes! I love kids and I only get to speak to Henry like once in a while.*

"Uhh yes I am actually. But it won't be a problem! He is not at my care he's at his mother's care. That's actually part of why I'm accepting the secretary thing and all." She looked at him with a confused look. "I want full custody of my kid and I need money."

Relief washed over her. She even smiled a little. *Aww that is beyond sweet!* She thought to herself."Oh, great. Umm last one that is necessary. Do you have any skills?" She stood up and surrounded her desk once again. And sat in her big leather chair.

"Uhh office likely... Not any I know yet. But if you ever need help hunting down an animal... I'm your man. I'm very good with arrows." He smiled at her. She chuckled a little.

"Any other skills Mr. Locksley?" She asked.

*Oh I have plenty of other skills. Skills that would make you scream and say my name over and over again.* He shook his head. She saw his stare darken and then she smirked and bit her lip. He saw her draw her lip between her teeth and tightened his grip to the edge of his chair to resist the urge to run and kiss her.

"Well then..." She stood up and he followed. She stretched her hand. "Good day Mr. Locksley." He reached for her hand. "Please call me Robin. Mr. Locksley makes me feel old." They smiled at each other and didn't let go for what seemed like years. When he finally let go she felt his absence right away and it felt... Weird.

"Good bye Mr... Robin." She smiled.

"See you soon Ms. Mills." He smiled.

I felt like this episode was boring but please let me know if you liked. See you soon! ?


	6. Chapter 6

He's been waiting for this e-mail for what seemed like decades now and it was just a couple of days. He knew he'd get the job. Well at first he doubted himself but being the very high self esteemed person that he is. He kinda figured it out. It was Sunday morning and he was sitting in his couch drinking his coffee and obviously checking his email which read:

* TO: ROBIN LOCKSLEY.  
SUBJECT: WORK.

DEAR MR. ROBIN LOCKSLEY. I DIRECT THIS MESSAGE AT YOU TO INFORM YOU THAT I HAVE ACCEPTED YOU AS MY PERSONAL ASSISTANT. YOU WOULD BE STARTING MONDAY AT 7:00 AM. I WILL FORWARD AN EMAIL TO YOU SAYING SOME DETAILS OF YOUR JOB. CONGRATS! DONT BE LATE.

President of Image Mills  
Regina Mills. *

Robin chuckles a little then closes his laptop and puts his coffee down by the coffee table and got up. He had to get ready for his first day at work tomorrow. Taking a shower and getting his suit ready for the next day took him about 4 hours once he was done he was starving. He ordered Chinese take out and then say down and turned on his computer again. He checked the follow up email from Regina.

* TO: ROBIN LOCKSLEY.  
SUBJECT: FOLLOW UP.

DEAR MR. ROBIN LOCKSLEY. I SEND YOU THIS EMAIL TO INFORM YOU OF SOMETHINGS YOUR GOING TO NEED TO KNOW FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AND FOR ALL THE OTHERS.

-I NEED COFFEE EVERYDAY AT MY DESK AND A BAGEL AT THE SIDE WITH LOTS OF CREAM CHEESE. I LIKE HOT COFFEE WITH MILK AND THREE SUGARS WHEN ITS A COLD DAY AND AND A CARAMEL FRAPUCCINO WHEN ITS HOT.

-YOU HAVE TO WEAR BROWN AND GREEN TOMORROW FOR WORK SINCE YOU ARE YET TO HAVE A UNIFORM. ALL OUR SECRETARIES ARE WOMEN SO WE HAD TO ORDER A SPECIAL ONE FOR YOU. (not because you are in any way more special than anyone else.)

-YOU WILL SIT AT THE DESK RIGHT OUTSIDE MY OFFICE. YOU'LL RECEIVE MY MESSAGES AND MY CALLS.

-I'LL INFORM YOU OF ALL MY APPOINTMENTS. YOU ARE TO REMIND ME ALL.

-YOU HAVE 1:25 MINUTES FOR YOUR BREAKS. YOU HAVE THREE BREAKS. ONE FOR LUNCH, ONE FOR BATHROOMS AND ONE FOR EMERGENCIES.

-YOU CANT MAKE PERSONAL CALLS WITH THE COMPANY PHONE.

-YOU ARE TO TRAVEL WITH ME IF NEEDED.

THAT IS ALL FOR NOW. I HOPE YOU HAVE NO PROBLEMS WITH THESE RULES. SEE YOU MONDAY.

President of Image Mills  
Regina Mills.*

He chuckles at her super bossy and kind of sexy writing tone. Well all but nervous he goes to sleep. The next day Robin picks out a forest green button up shirt a brown leather jacket and an old pair of jeans. He found himself very nervous once he got in the elevator.

"It's ok Robin you can do this. You can do this. You can do this." He kept repeating to himself. He walked out of the elevator once he got to the floor. He walked five steps and then turned around and walked the opposite way, then he turned around again. "Come on Locksley!" He went into the office. He was 10 minutes earlier then what they accorded. He went to the Vice President's secretary. She told Regina that he had arrived and she made him pass.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning." He smiled back.

She directed him to a chair. He sat down as she followed. For some seconds that seemed like months they just stared at each other. Gazing. Searching. Then she talked.

"So... Should we start?" She asked.

"Indeed." He nodded.

She handed him all that there is to know and he started his first day at work.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "Ok I know it was kinda boring but it will get better I promise. I will not go day by day because that will make my story ridiculously long and boring, (yes even more than it already is.) so yeah that's about it. If you like please comment or vote! ?


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later...

Wednesday morning. It's workout day. Regina only works out 2 days a week, Wednesdays and Mondays because: 1- She is a very lazy person and 2- she doesn't really need it. Robin had to accompany her on Wednesdays. Each Wednesday she goes in the morning with him and while she did workouts he wrote down her ideas. For some odd reason she always got good ideas while working out.

"Maybe we should have a real cow for that dairy company's ad. I mean the reassure their products are 100% real so I think real cows." She said while stepping on to the walker. She started at a slow pace.

"Yeah totally boss." He said while typing what she just said. He wasn't a very fast typer but he was getting used to it. "Real product... Real cow." He finished saying as he finished typing. She brainstormed a few more ideas to him. By the end I her 20 mins on the walker Regina got off and headed to the showers. About 5-7 minutes later Regina's phone vibrates next to Robin. It's a call from someone named Mal. He grabbed the phone and debated in his mind if he should pick up or if he shouldn't. At the end he did. He touched the green button.

"Hello this is the personal assistant of Regina Mills talking, what may I help you with?" He asked. He figured if he responded how he did in the office it wouldn't seem like if he was intruding.

"Oh why hello. This is her best friend Mal talking. I'm having a crisis and I need her." She said overly dramatic.

"Would you like to leave her a message?" He asked calmly.

"No, can you just put her on the phone?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know if-" she cut him off.

"I NEED my friend Mr. Assistant. NOW!" She shouted. He was a little surprised and then nodded, as if she could see him. He stood up and walked over to the showers where Regina was. He knocked gently at the white wooden door. She opened to only reveal her head.

"Yes?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your, uh, friend... Mal? Insists in talking to you Ms. Mills." He said. Trying hardly to not stare too long and reveal the lust in his eyes. He couldn't help it, imagining her curves and her oh-so-soft skin.

"Just give me a second." She closed the door and came back with a pastel purple colored towel wrapped around her body. She stepped out, put her hands behind her back and closed the door without putting her back to Robin. When she closed the door she stepped forward to take the cellphone from Robins hand and her towel got yanked off by the door. She screamed. He stared.

"STOP IT ROBIN! TURN AROUND!." She yelled and she could hear her friend's screaming through the phone. He just kept staring, paralyzed and stunned by her beautiful body. It's way more than what he imagined. His jaw all the way on the floor. "MR. LOCKSLEY!" She screamed and he snapped out of it. He turned around and once she grabbed the phone from his hands he took off. He ran out of the showers. Once he felt like he was in a safer place, (the bathroom) he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Wow." He breathed. He was stunned by the beauty of this woman. He daydreamed about having her in his arms and touching each and every curve of her body. "Stop it!" He said to himself. Thank god no one was with him, they would have thought he was crazy. He started getting hard just by thinking of her. He washed his face and headed out. Once he was near the bench he was sitting on a now fully dressed Regina waited for him impatiently. When he was in her sight she walked to him slammed her gym bag against his chest and got dangerously close to his face.

"This... Never happened. Are we clear?" She asked. He nodded. "Good." She regained her composure stepping back to her personal space. She fixed her tank top and started walking out of the gym. He followed. They got in the car. He usually drives when they are in the same car so he got in put his seatbelt on. She got in and waited for him to drive out of the parking lot. She looked at him when he didn't drive off. "What?" She asked.

"I'm not driving until you put your seatbelt on." He said calmly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him while putting her seatbelt on. "Where to now?" He asked.

"The company." She said. And with that he drove out of the parking lot and into the road.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "Ok I know that this was a bit all-about-one-thing kind of thing but this is my intro for the sexual tension that is going to start to build up between Robin and Regina in my story. This is where things start to get a little 18+. If you don't feel comfortable then don't read the story. There also might be some bad words. Not much but yeah. I'll try to exclude some. If you like this story please vote for it and comment on what you think. Thnx! ? ﾟﾘﾁ


	8. Chapter 8

Since the day that he had seen her how god brought her into this world, Robin couldn't do anything else than think about making love to her. He sometimes found him self thinking about bending her agains her desk and roughly taking her from behind, but sometimes he thought about just making sweet slow love to her at the light of the moon. She raged him soo much. *You just hate her Robin, that's all, you hate her and you just want to have hate sex with her. Yep that's it.*  
He repeated to himself as he walked to her office. He placed a caramel frapuccino on her desk and left to sit on his. Just when he finished sitting down she entered the office.

"Good morning Ms. Mills." He said a little frustrated. He didn't know if it was because of how much he wanted to fuck her or because she was so bossy and demanding. Maybe it's both.

"Is my coffee on my desk?" She asked avoiding being polite to him at any cost.

"Yes ma'am." He responded not looking at her. He didn't want to know what she was wearing today. She wears the sexiest clothes to work. Doesn't matter if she's in a skirt or a dress or pants. She's simply sexy and evil and annoying and a queen. She was an annoyingly sexy evil queen. She stood there for a second and then entered her office. "Not very polite right Ms. Mills?" He scoffed. The day went by not too fast but slow enough to make him want to drown himself in the toilet bowl on one of his 5 minute bathroom breaks, or is it that she was so frustrating he couldn't bare to listen to her?

"Ok I'm going home now Robin." She said walking out of her office with her coat in hand. He looked at the clock it was already 10:00 pm and he wasn't even packed up.

"Fare well milady. Drive safe." He said standing up and gathering up his desk.

"Yeah whatever. Bye." She said. Ok that's it. That's all he was going to take from her. He turned to her and started walking to her. She walked backwards trying to get away from him and he just kept looking at her with his very hooded eyes. Was it anger? She didn't know but it was kinda hot. She hit a wall with her back.

"That's it. I may work for you as a secretary or a personal assistant or whatever you want to call it but I am a human. As you are as any other person in this building is so at least be a good human and say good morning and good night. Use the good manners you were taught. And I you don't then to hell with you! I'll quit cuz I won't be able to take anymore of your bloody bullshit!" He said that a bit harsher and louder than he wanted to. He didn't notice but he was so close to her. He could smell her apple scent.

*God he's so sexy when he's mad.* she thought to herself and before she could stop herself she was responding. "Well look who's talking about manners! You can't ta-." She was interrupted by a pair if lips on hers. She took a moment but then she gave into the kiss and kissed back. He kisses by the book. He gently started kissing her, but what started as an innocent thing hotted up a notch and his tongue was invading her mouth and his hands were running up her skirt and her hands were yanking at the hair on the nape of his neck. They pulled apart when their lungs pleaded for air. She looked at him and he looked back.

"I hate you. I hate you very much Robin Locksley!" She said walking to the elevator.

"Oh not more then I hate you!" He said and watched her get in the elevator.

"GOOD NIGHT!" She yelled.

"GOOD NIGHT!" He yelled back.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "OK so I kinda have something I'm mind for these two so just review of you liked and keep reading. I promise it gets better. I'll see you next time! ? love y'all!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next day...

Robin always arrives first than Regina, even if he's running late. He goes and puts her coffee on her desk then sits back on his. The phone rings.

"Good morning, Ms. Mills office how may I help you?" He asks.

"Hey um is Regina there?" The strange male voice on the other side of the phone asked. *Why would he be asking for her? He obviously knows her pretty well to call her Regina. So that means that he's not a client or an employee.* "uhm excuse me sir? You still there?"

"Oh yes. Um Ms. Mills hasn't arrived yet but I'll let her know Mr..." He waited for the man to fill in the blank.

"Neal, just Neal. Tell her it's very important." The man said.

"Sure, I'll let her know when she arrives." Robin said then he hung up. He wrote down on a post it.

^9:34 NEAL CALLED. VERY IMPORTANT MATTER. CALL BACK.^

Robin put down the post it and started sorting out some papers. After ten minutes he hears the elevator door ding, about one minute after she's walking in. *Wow. She purposely did this. She came here today looking irritably sexy so it'll be hard for me to go on with my day. God she's good.* Robin stands up once she reaches his desk.

"Good morning Ms. Mills, you got a call today at..." He looks at the post it. "9:34 am from Neal. He said it's a very important matter." Robin says and sees her smile but not looking at him. *Who's this guy any ways? And why did she smile after the mention of his name? I don't like this guy.* he was interrupted by her voice.

"Anything else?" She asked looking down at her phone. He shakes his head no but he's not looking so he softly says no. He doesn't know I she heard him but she walked away to her office. Robin sits down and finishes sorting out the papers he was doing. By the time he's done it's already time for lunch. Regina steps out of the office. "I'm going out for lunch today, I expect you to be here by the time I come back." She keeps walking not looking at him once.

"Sure milady I'll do that." He says. "Thank you Robin." He imitates poorly her voice. He gets up and walks out. When he gets to the stairwell he looks to his left and see Regina still there. "The elevator is out of service." There she goes again. She doesn't look at him and barely talks to him. He opens the door and waits for her to walk in. Once she's in he follows and they walk down the stairs together. "So you are just not going to talk to me at all if it's not business matter?" He asked and after a minute of silence she responded.

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?" She asked.

"Yes but you don't look at me and barely listen. Why? Is it because I kissed you? Cuz if it is then I'm sorry." He said. He never apologizes for something that he didn't think necessary but her not talking to his is torture. She just keep walking. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "Talk to me. And look at me when you do." He said. She looks down and he lifts her chin with his index finger. "I said I was sorry."

"I know." She says with such softness.

"Then why don't you talk? Why don't you say if you accept my apology or if you don't and that you think I'm just that same jerk that I was the first day I met you. The same jerk who almost crashed you." He said. And he waited.

"Because I can't." She said. "I don't want you to apologize." She shrugged out of his grip. And turned around.

"Why? Because you feel pity for me? Because if that's the deal than don't." He said. "Hey look at me." He turns her around. After a few seconds she leans in and kisses him. At first it's soft and simple and then she grabs his hair and slides her tongue into his mouth. The kiss deepens and he pushes her against the wall. It was like fire in their veins. This is dangerous for both of them. Regina unconsciously lifts her right leg to Robin's hip and he slides his hand under her white dress where he grabs her ass and she moans and he goes crazy. Robin lifts her up and devours her mouth, then he goes down to her neck while his right hand travels up to her breast and she arches her back. Then they hear the stairwell door open. He let's we go and she fixes her dress and her hair and he tries to get himself together. Then the person passes them and keeps her way. They look at each other. And she smiles. He smiles back.

"I think we should go eat lunch. We kinda killed sometime here." She said. Then they walked down the second to last flight of stairs. "What are you going to eat for lunch?" She asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I almost ate you for lunch today." He comments and she sheepishly smiles then bites her bottom lip. He grunts a little and pulls her hand and kisses her again. He takes her bottom lip into his mouth and bites on it. She gasps and then smiles. He goes in for another while his hand starts to travel down her back again. She presses a finger on his lips.

"Lunch." She says.

"Yes, you." He says while going in for another kiss.

"No... Food." She says and gives him another chaste kiss on the lips. When they get to the end of the last flight he asked her one last question.

"Who is Neal?" He asks. "I mean because he seemed very comfortable talking about you and stuff I'm just curious." He states. She smiles.

"What is that smell?" She asks then sniffs. "It smells like..." She sniffs again." Smells like... Jealousy. Are you jealous Mr. Locksley?" She asks. He shakes his head no. She chuckles, gives him one last kiss then walks away and out the stairwell. Robin comes out 3 seconds after and watches her ass as she walks and sees her swaying her hips more than usual. He smiles and bites his lip. Then turns around and walks to the cafeteria while she walks out of the building.

AUTHORS NOTE: "Oky doky. That's all I've got for this chapter. Idk what will happen next but I'm trying to make it a bit hotter each time so... Please review and vote! Thnx

-Hugs, Yaya


	10. Chapter 10

When he finishes eating he rushes to the now working elevator. He gets in and presses the office floor. When he gets there he rushes to his now very organized desk and pulls out a ruler from one of the drawers. He sits down and about half a minute later Regina arrives. She's walking by his desk and he checks if anyone is looking then he whips her ass with the ruler.

"Ouch!" She says, she look back and checks if anyone is looking the she leans on his desk, purposely showing her cleavage. She knew he was going to stare and he did. "You are one dirty little secretary." She looked at him and he was still hipnotized by her breasts perfectly displayed in front of his face. She slaps him lightly but enough to feel.

"What? Did you say something? I'm sorry I got distracted." He smirks. She scoffs.

"Men." She says and stands up straight. He scoffs.

"Annoyingly sexy women." He says and presses his back to his chair. She chuckles and walks back into her office.

2 HOURS LATER...

Regina is sitting in her chair and her phone rings.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hello sexy boss, Mr. Rodriguez from the dove company is calling you." He says. She blushes a little and smiles at his words.

"Pass him through please. And no listening through the phone ok?" She asked.

"Fine." He reproaches like a 6 year old.

"Thank you." She says

"Ugh finally!" He over exaggerates playfully.

"Shut up and pass me the man." She says while smirking.

He does so. After ten minutes of only hearing Regina say yes, no, of course, no problem and some fancy words. Robin heard the phone hang.

"Robin I told you not to spy! But now that you are so obviously standing outside my door come in!" She said smiling. She, for some reason, hasn't stopped smiling today. She hears the door open and look up at a blushing man smiling sheepishly. He looks so handsome.

"Hello milady." He says while closing the door and unnoticed locking it.

"It's the middle of the day, the shadow of your feet went right through the bottom of my door. I thought you were smarter than that." She stated. She stood up and asked him to sit with her hands. He did so. Robin walked to one of the stairs in front of her desk and she say on her desk folding her legs. He's a man so he stared. "So... what's your defense?" She asked him taking him out of his thoughts.

"Well... I.. Don't really have one. The good thing about this is that I'm in the same 'locked' room as my super hot boss." He said while getting up and standing in front of her.

"Humm... I wonder who might fave locked it.." She said sarcastically. He chuckled lightly and put his hand on her cheek.

"You look like you want to kiss me." Regina said.

"That's because I do. But then again, when don't I?" He said. He leaned in and gave her a soft sweet kiss. Then they pulled back from each other. For a few seconds the looked into each other's eyes. Seeing the lust build up and then they kissed again, this time more desperately and hungry. Robin reached for the zipper in her back and started to unzip her dress. It was half way down when she pulled the sleeves off her shoulders revealing her perfectly plump breasts. Robin put a hand on her cheek and Regina pulled it down to her breast. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted him to make her his. Once they were feeling out of breath they stopped kissing and put their foreheads together.

"I don't usually move this fast." She said he leaned back so he could look into her eyes.

"Hey if I'm moving too fast just tell me. I can slow down. I don't want you to do anything you for want to." He said.

"No, no. I want this, it's just weird because I like moving this fast." She said. She brought him for another kiss when his cellphone rang. He took it out and hanged up the call. Then he started kissing her again. The cel rang again. "Maybe you should pick it up. It might be important." Regina said. He shook his head no and turned off his phone.

"If it's important they'll call work." He said then he started kissing her again. Ten seconds later the phone on his desk started ringing. Regina protested and Robin grunted. He helped her put her dress back on and they both got fixed up. He ran out to his desk and picked up the phone. "Hello?... Wait what?... Now?... What do you think I'm doing? I'm working... Ok then... No jus-...No j-... Just, just come up... 5th floor... Yeah ok bye." Robin hanged up the phone and ran to the elevator. A minute later the elevator arrived with a tanned skin brunette and a little boy.

"Papa!" The little boy yelled.

"My boy! " Robin yelled back. The little one ran to robin's arms and have him a big hug. Robin put the little boy down and faced the brunette. They started talking about the time he was going to be with Robin and when he'll go back to his mom's. The little boy wandered off and started walking in the direction to Robin and Regina's office. Suddenly Regina bumped into him.

"I'm sowy missy. I not see you." The little curly haired boy said. She grouched down to be at his level.

"Oh it's ok sweetie. Are you lost?" She asked concerned of how he got there.

"I thwink so." He said starting to tear up because he didn't remember his way back to his father.

"Oh no, it's ok. Well find your parents. Here, I may have something that will make you happier." She stood up and offered Roland her hand which he took with out any hesitation. She brought him to her office. She opened a drawer and pulled out a lolly pop. "Ta da!" She have him the lolly pop which he grabbed with a huge smile on his face showing off very familiar dimples. The little boy had difficulty opening the wrapper so she did it for him. Then she picked up her cel. She figured Robin turned on his phone so she called him.

"Hello?" He asked with concern.

"Hey, I have a little thing here for you in my office." She said.

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to deal with a problem I have-" he was cut off by her.

"Which will be solve if you come I my office." She said then hung up. A minute later Robin showed up at her door.

"OHH thank God!" He ran to Roland who was sitting on Regina's lap.

"Papa! Wook what missy gwave me!" The little boy said showing his father his now all drooled lollipop.

"Her name is Regina. She's my boss." He said looking up to Regina and mouthing the words thank you to her. She nodded. "Regina this is Roland. My son." Robin said picking Roland up. Regina smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Roland." She said getting up too.

"You too Gina." Roland said and kept on eating his lollipop.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

AUTHORS NOTE: "I admit I made this one a bit longer but it's because it took me longer to write so... Yeah I really hoped you liked if you did please vote. I will see y'all next time!

~ love Yaya


	11. Chapter 11

After a long day of work Roland is still awake. He had a nap in the afternoon and it was the only time Regina and Robin could relax and talk.

"Hey Roland?" Asked Robin picking up his jacket and car keys.

"Yes papa?" The curly headed little boy responded.

"Papa is going to buy dinner on out way home ok?" Robin asked while walking to the elevator.

"Wait!" Regina exclaimed running behind them. "Why don't you come to my house? I'll cook you dinner! I make the best lasagna in the country." Regina almost begging looked at both Roland and Robin.

"You really don't have to. Li-listen we already bothered you throughout the whole day we don't want to ruin your night." Robin said turning to the already arrived elevator.

"No no no! You won't bother at all! I have plenty of space and my house has something it came with that I wanted Roland to see. And I really love cooking for people! Please!" Regina said now pleading.

"I don't know..." Robin looked down at Roland who tugged at his shirt.

"Please papa, please!" Roland said pouting.

"Yes please papa, pleeeaasseee!" Regina said adorably imitating Roland.

"Alright!" Robin chuckled and put his right arm around Regina's shoulders and held Roland with the other hand.

30 mins later...

Regina opens the door to her apartment. She stepped inside with Roland and then turned around to stare at Robin who was standing outside the door.

"Well?... Are you coming in? Or are you going to eat dinner out there?" Regina asked. Robin look at her and hesitated a bit. Then he walked in.

"Of course." He smiled he walked in and picked up Roland groaning as if Roland was very heavy.

"You guys just sit down and make yourself at home ." Regina pointed to the living room. Robin and Roland looked around and gasped with astonishment.

"Wow Gina! Youw house is ginoumous!" Roland exclaimed.

"Yeah it's pretty big for an "apartment"." Robin said making air quotes with his fingers.

"Yeah well... I don't really like it." She sighed.

"Why?" Roland and Robin asked simultaneously.

"Well because it's too big and... Empty." She said walking to the kitchen. Roland and Robin followed. Once in the kitchen Robin picked Roland up and say him on the kitchen island and he sat on one of the armless chairs in front of Roland.

"It looks pretty full to me." Robin said looking around the kitchen.

"I don't mean that kind of empty. I mean like lifeless empty. It's a bit too big. "

"Well if you thought it would be too big why did you buy it?" Robin asked then looking down at Roland's little hands playing with his jacket buttons.

"Because I thought it was the perfect fit for me. You know I felt so..." Regina walked to the drawers and picked out a sippi-cup." So superior. I had just been ascended to president of the company I..." She walked to the fridge and took out a gallon of apple juice. Then walked with it and the sippi-cup to the island. "I felt like a queen. So I figured this would be a perfect fit for a queen." She poured the juice in the cup and closed it and the gallon." Roland honey want some apple juice?" Roland nods and she passed it to him.

"What do you feel like now?" Robin asked staring intensely at her. This made her shiver.

"Well I still feel like a queen. Just a very lonely dark one." She looked into his eyes for a second and then turned around and walked to the sink to wash her hands. She went to another drawer and took out the pasta for the lasagna.

"I wish there was something I could do so you don't feel lonely or dark anymore." Robin said.

"There is."Regina smiled sweetly. Robin smiled back. "Right now I need you to go to the living room and wait till I finish dinner." Robin nodded and picked Roland up and went to the rather large living room.

After being in the living room for about five minutes Robin gave himself the liberty of looking around while he left Roland playing with one of his toys on the couch Robin walked around the living room. He walked slowly taking his time and absorbing in all of Regina's beauty in her pictures. In some she's with her father, in some she's by herself and in some she's with a pretty blonde lady, but the ones that really caught Robin's attention were the two pictures she had with what seemed to be the same boy. In one he's still months old and she looks stunning. In the other picture she is with a older version of the same baby. She looked like a mother in love. A mother... 'Was she? Maybe that's why she had that sippi-cup.' Robin thought. When he turned around and was about to go into the kitchen he saw Regina standing against the wall of the doorway.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" She asked. Robin nodded and opened his mouth to ask her but she interrupted." No, he's not mine, unfortunately." She responded whispering the last word. They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes. Then they heard a little growl. Regina and Robin chuckled while looking and Roland. Regina knelt down to Roland." Roland honey are you hungry?" She said asking the obvious.

"Mhm. Is youw lasagnna wready?" Roland asked lift on his arms up so Regina would pick him up and she did.

"It's almost ready." She said tickling his tummy.

"That fast?" Robin walked behind them.

"How long do you think you've been staring at those pictures?" She looked back smiling at him. He blushed.

After the lasagna was ready Robin, Regina and Roland sat down and ate. After that Regina showed Roland this room that had came with the house. It was full of boy toys. And it had a car shaped bed. But Roland wasn't really interested in the bed he liked all the toys specially the bow and arrows.

"Maybe one day your papa and you could come over and sleep." She smiled at Roland after seeing the sparkle in his eyes and his excitement. Regina and Robin left Roland and went to the living room." He's a lovely boy."Regina said. Robin nodded.

"That room? Did it belong to the little boy in the picture?" He looked into Regina's eyes.

"Henry? No. But because of the room Henry almost belonged to me." Robin looked at her confused." The house came with the room and I was thinking in making it a gym or something else but one of those many days that I felt lonely I went into the room and I felt like it shouldn't be removed but just filled. Then I decided to adopt a child." Regina looked at Robin with moist eyes and he was just there listening and he held on to her hands." That's when I met Henry and Emma. Emma was outside the adoption center and she was crying. I asked what was wrong and she said that she didn't want to give Henry up but that she couldn't raise him and then I offered to help her. She would drive Henry up. We've known each other for about 10 years." Robin arched and eyebrow at her.

"Wow you don't look older then her. Well assuming that she is that girl in the picture over there." Robin pointed to the picture on the stand that had Emma in it. Then Regina nodded. After that Regina and Robin talked about 5 hours about everything when they looked at the clock it was about 3 am.

"Oh God poor Roland." Said looking at Roland that fell asleep on the floor. She picked him up and placed him on the bed taking his little shoes off and his little jacket. She then tucked him in and have him a kiss on his forehead.

"I was so busy talking with you that I lost track of time. Thank you." Robin took Regina's face in his hands and kissed her. They walked to the couch without separating and continued kissing there while Regina got on top of Robin. Then Robin stopped kissing Regina and put his hand behind his back to extract a toy that was piercing his spine. "Ouch." Then Robin and Regina laughed a little. Regina laid on Robin putting her head on his chest and then drifting off. A few minutes later Robin fell asleep too.

⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️

 _Note: I am so so so sore about everything. Life has been a bit hard and I've tried a lot. So I really hoped you liked this one. I made I a bit long so y'all were entertained._

 **~Yaya**


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING ️: There is a bit of SMUT in this one! Hope you like!

The next morning Regina woke up to the feeling of someone watching her. She looked up lifting her head from Robin's chest and look at his face to only be surprised at finding his handsome self sound asleep. Then Regina looked to the left and saw the source of the eyes she kept feeling on her. Roland. She smiled.

"Good morning Roland." She whispered shifting a little trying not to wake Robin up.

"Morning Gina!" Roland said loudly.

"Shhh." Regina shushed him placing a finger on her mouth. "We don't want to wake daddy up."

Regina looked up at Robin to make sure he was sleeping then looked back at Roland who had his own little finger on his lips trying to mimic Regina's actions. She put a leg between both of Robin's so she can have support and started to lift herself up. Then she felt a strong heavy arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down. Robin had hugged her and she smiled. Unexpectedly Robin flipped to the side, his arm still holding her protectively. She felt him grab her ass and she moaned softly. She was thankful of her shivers last night that made Robin take a blanket and cover them or else Roland, which was still standing in front of them, would have seen so much affection. She quickly wiggles out of Robin's embrace and stands up. She takes Roland's hand and walks him to the kitchen where she helps him sit on the counter top.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked Roland in a normal voice now.

"Pancakes!" Roland said happily showing off his cute little dimples. *Just like his father.* Regina thought and smiled at him.

"Then pancakes it is my little archer!" Regina softly tickled Roland and walked to the fridge. And got out the milk, the eggs, the bacon and the butter. Once she place down all the ingredients on the island she looked up to Roland who was about to fall face down to the floor. She ran to him her heart in her mouth and and her head pounding trying to catch him before he fell and saw light purple smoke surround Roland. Then he appeared on the floor safe and sound on his two feet while the smoke vanished. Regina was in shock and rubbed her eyes. "Wow I really need some coffee." Then she felt a pull on her pant leg.

"Gina can I pwease go pway with the toys again?" Roland asked with doggie eyes and a pouty lip.

"Of course love. Go on I'll tell you when the pancakes are ready." Roland ran to the room he slept in yesterday and Regina put some coffee in the coffee machine. She then replayed the moment she thought Roland was going to fall. *Or did he? He didn't seem hurt. What was the smoke? Or was there any smoke?* She was brought back to the real world by some familiar arms wrapping around her waist and a fantastic smell of forest. She smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning your majesty." Robin placed a kiss on her neck and felt her breath hitch a bit. "What are you making?" He said turning her around so she could face him.

"Pancakes. Roland's request." She said. Robin smiled.

"I figured. He loves them." They smiled at each other for some time in silence. Robin breaks that silence. "God you are so beautiful." He says, his accent thick making her tingle all over. Robin leans in to kiss her and she responds with pleasure. Robin's right hand slides down to her ass and grabs it making her grind her hips against his. She licks his lower lip and he grants her access to his mouth as she deepens the kiss and grinds her hips agains his feeling him getting hard and he never letting to of her behind, they start moaning into each other's mouths and then they are cut off by the coffee machine's alarm adverting that that coffee was ready. Robin groans as he feels the absence of Regina's lips and her body. "Curse you coffee maker." Robin complaints. Regina chuckles.

"That was probably for the best. We would have most likely ended up having sex on the counter top." She said pouring coffee into the mug and starting to mix the pancake batter.

"That sounds like a great idea." Robin says in a sexy low voice. He was behind Regina again and places his left hand on her lower abdomen as his right one slides up to cup one of her breasts. She moans and lets her head fall back onto his shoulder. Then she remembers the pan is on.

"Mmmmm, no, no, no. Robin." He managed to open some buttons and push her bra aside to he can tease her nipples. And she gasped. "Oh god! Mmmm. No Robin. Ugh." She turns around and takes his face in her hands. "Listen I really, REALLY want to. Believe me. But I need to make the pancakes and Roland is just a couple of rooms away." Robin nods almost forgetting about Roland and kisses her one more time. They part when they here a little gasp. They both turn to Roland standing in the kitchen entry way. Regina shakes her head and her eyes go wide. Robin opens his mouth to say something but Roland cuts him off.

"Gina and papa are in wove!" The curly haired boy yelled and started repeating the phrase in a song mode and he danced around the living room.

"No, no, son. Come here my boy." Robin said. Roland quickly obliged with a smile on his face. "Why do you say that?" Robin asked lifting Roland onto the island in the kitchen.

"Cause you kissed her! And in all stowies the pwincess and pwince kiss and fall in wove! Like Gina and you papa!" Roland said. Then when Robin was going to correct him Roland gasped again and wiggle closer to his father so he could be put down. He walked to Regina who had been doing pancakes while listening to Roland talk. He pulls at her pant leg. She turns to him looking down. "Gina do you have my wittle bwother or sister in your tummy?" Roland said stretching on his tippy toes to touch Regina's abdomen.

"Alright Roland that's it." Robin said picking up Roland, then Regina stopped him. She carried Roland out to the living room while Robin attended the last two pancakes.

I'm the living room...

{Regina's POV}

I sat next to Roland on the couch. He looked at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back. I can't believe he thought Robin and I were in love. I mean I like him, like, a lot but I'm not in love with him am I? No.

"Look Roland. Sometimes people kiss each other and it doesn't mean that they are in love. That only happens or princesses and princes. And your papa and I are nor a princess," I point to myself "nor a prince." I point to the kitchen.

"Then what awe you?" He asked me with a confused look and before I could stop myself the words slipped through my mouth.

"Well I'm a queen and he's an outlaw." I smiled down at him.

"What's an outlat?" Roland asked adorably mispronouncing the word. I chuckled.

"An outlaw is like... Let's say a thief." I said and saw him scratch his head.

"A thief? But what did papa stweal?" He asked. Then again my honesty to this little being made me say things I don't want to admit.

"My heart." I said. Roland scooted closer to me and put one of his little hand on my chest. Then he laughed. It was so cute.

"Gina." He giggled. "Youw heart is still in youw chest." He giggled again and so did I. Then when I was about to explain I looked up and saw Robin smiling down at us.

"Pancakes are ready!" He yelled. Panic rushed through me. What did he hear? I hope not much, specially the part where I said he stole my heart because Roland may not know that's figurative language but Robin definitely does. I picked Roland up and walked to the kitchen. I gave Robin a shy smile and sat Roland on a chair. Robin leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear.

"So I'm a thief and I stole you heart?"

SHIT!

? ﾟﾒﾢ? ﾟﾒﾢ? ﾟﾒﾢ? ﾟﾒﾢ? ﾟﾒﾢ? ﾟﾒﾢ?

A / N: SOO! I know I have not updated in a while and I truly apologize! But I am very inspired today and I'm going to update as many chapters as I can. There was a bit of smut here and I promise there will be more. I'm going to warn before the reading so if you don't like smut then DO NOT READ! I really hope you liked this one, please vote and comment. I accept ideas! ?

~Yaya


	13. Chapter 13

_WARNING! : SUPER SMUT! Hope you enjoy!_

After they finished their pancakes Regina occupied herself with the dishes so she didn't have to face Robin who had been smiling like an idiot once her heard her say he stole her heart. How stupid she felt for saying that out loud.

As Roland went to put his shoes on, Robin walked up to Regina and hugged her from behind. She let her head rest on the side of his as he put his chin on her shoulder.

"I know you don't want to talk now so we will talk at work ok?" Regina nodded. "I'll arrive late so nobody suspects." Robin kisses Regina's cheek and steps out of the embrace.

"No, I'll arrive late." Regina turned to face him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Well... Because I'm your boss... if you arrive late I'm supposed to fire you." Robin smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips and murmured a "thank you".

Roland ran into the kitchen and yelled "I'm weady papa!" Regina turned to do the dishes again and let them leave. Two seconds later she runs to the door and opens it.

"Hey thief!" Robin smiles, turns around and walks towards Regina. "Can you bring me a cup of ice cream instead of coffee?" She said putting a hand over her eyes to block the early morning sun. Robin just smiles and nods.

"Hey Roland! Come say bye to the queen!" Robin yelled to his son. The little boy ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Once he got there Regina knelt down to be at Roland's level and hugged him.

"Bye queenie." Roland said.

"Good bye my knight." Then Regina stood up and let Robin kiss her cheek as she looked down at Roland and made a surprised face while wiggling her eyebrows. Roland giggled and then Regina watched them leave then went inside to finish the dishes and get ready.

 _2 hours later..._

"Morning boss." Robin said.

"Morning." Regina said swiftly entering her office and Robin following her. She looked up to her desk and saw a medium cup of chocolate fudge brownie _(says so on the cup)_ ice cream with not one but several cherries and whip cream on top. She beemed at him and then at the cup which she ran to just to taste it. "Oh god!" she sighed. "This is delicious!" He knew this was her favorite. It was his job to know.

"Regina we need to talk abo-" He was cut off by the office phone ringing. Regina held a finger up and quickly finished chewing a piece of brownie before she held the phone up to her ear. She pinned the phone between her head and her shoulder.

"Hello?...Oh hi Leroy...No...John was suppos-... Yeah but... Shit." Regina held the phone now with her hand and she put it down with a bye. "I got to go. Talk later." She said quickly and then felt a hand wrap around her wrist and then Robin was pulling her to him where he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. she moaned into his kiss and then he bit her lower lip making her open her mouth for his tongue to enter and he tasted the sweetness of the chocolate out of her mouth and then he broke off the kiss leaving her breathless. "Wow." She sighed. "That was soo much better then the ice cream." Regina remember the cup in her hand and placed it on a table beside her and looked up at Robin. "Why are you smiling?"

"You have..." Robin pointed to his nose. Then he chuckled at her confused look and leaned in to lick off the whip cream from the tip of her nose. She smiled gave him one last quick kiss and ran out the office. Robin chuckled to himself. "What have you done to me woman?" He said as if she were there then he picked up the ice cream she left and finished it.

 _The en_ _d of the day at the office..._

 _Where are you?▪_

Robin sent the message to Regina and waited for a response outside the building.

▪ _I'm having dinner with Emma. The girl from the picture.▪_

Robin sighed at the fact that he wouldn't meet her outside the building like they had planned.

▪ _Alright. Remember we need to talk though.▪_

He sent the message and started walking towards his car.

▪ _I have to go Robin see you tomorrow.▪_

Robin sighed and sent one last message before driving off.

▪ _Why am I getting the sense that you are avoiding our talk?▪_

 _▪Good night Robin.▪_

"Oh no you are not gonna do this to me." Robin said then drove off to the road.

 _12am in Regina's house..._

Regina sat on her couch reading Fifty Shades of Grey. It's been like the 3rd time she's read it but she just can't help it. She's getting to the part where Christian is going to take Ana's virginity and then the door bell rings. First Regina looks confused because it's 12 am and someone's knocking on her door. Then the door bell rings a couple of times more and she lets out a sigh of frustration while putting down her book. She stands up and walks to the door. When she opens it she see's Robin look up at her with hooded eyes.

"Robin what the hell are you doing here at 12 am in the morning?!" She waited for an answer.

"We need to talk." He said and she smelled alcohol in his breath.

"Robin you are drunk. Just go back home and rest." She said starting to close the door. Robin looked pretty stable and not drunk at all but she had the excuse.

"No." He said stoping the door. "We... need to talk."

"Ok we'll talk tomorrow I-" She began but he cut her off.

"No we talk now." He said with authority and confidence. She had a shocked face at first but then gave in.

"Alright." She crossed her arms and waited for him to talk.

"Did you mean what you said when you said that I stole your heart?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh god you really too-"

"Did you or did you not?"He cut her off again.

"N-Ye-I don't-Maybe." She muttered.

"That's not an answer." His voice sounded deep and clear.

"THEN YES! OK! I ADMIT IT! I MEANT IT! YOU HAPPY?" She asked now very angry. He had a smug grin on his face and nodded. "Great! Now get out my view." She stated with anger running through her veins and a hint of authority and malice.

"God you're so hot when you're angry." He grinned at her she suddenly went from mad to confused to mad again. She stepped back behind the door once she saw him walk slowly towards her.

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter."

"I don't care." And with that he closed the gap between them and kissed her hungrily closing the door with her back as he pinned her to it.

He bit her bottom lip then her jaw line and then sucked on her neck surely leaving marks. She sighed softly and then he went up to her lips again.

"I don't-" kiss. "care if you-" kiss. "fire me-" kiss. "afterwards just-" kiss. " let me fuck you."

Regina's stomach fluttered and she wasn't sure if it was what he said or the way that he said but she felt wet and ansious and all she could do was nod.

"Good." He muttered against her neck and then left a trail of wet kisses that lead to the valley of her breasts. She was wearing a tank top and pj pants. He grabbed the edge of the top and pulled it over her head. He thanked god she wasn't wearing any bra. Then he leaned back and admired her perfectly full breasts and this made her blush. He kissed her and lifted her up and carried her to the couch. "I'd be thrilled if you had nothing under the pants too." He said with a smug grin on his face grabbing her ass roughly.

Regina smiled and sat him down while she stood in front of him and slowly turned around and started to slide her pants off. "Sorry to dissapoint you." She said as she made her black lace panties visable. She turned around to face Robin again and he chuckled as he saw the front of the sexy underwear that said kiss me on the right hip and it had a drawing of a lipstick stained kiss on the left. He leaned in and kissed the ' _kiss me'_ then kissed the drawing. Feeling Regina's breath hitch with each kiss.

"I like these. You should let me keep them." He grinned then sliding his lips from her lower abdomen all the way to her mouth making her gasp and bite her lower lip. Then he was kissing her and he layed her down on the couch kissing her inner thighs and running his nose through her center. This made her jerk her hips up and moan. "You smell lovely."

Robin quickly took his clothes off. He slid off her panties throwing them on the floor. He then started kissing the outside of her and teased her until she was breathing heavy and arching her back. "Robin!" She yelled with frustration in her voice and then finally he licked inside her folds, and up to her clit were he drew lazy circles with his tongue and repeated the action two more times. Then he pushed a finger into her and she moaned loudly. He started a slow pace and looked up at her face, she was beautiful. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was partially opened and she was rocking her hips along with his pace. He couldn't help but kiss her. Then he heard her say "more" and he slid a second finger into her and curling thrm, hitting that sweet spot. "ROBIN!" She yelled and wrapped an arm around his neck. She whispered into his ear. "In. Me. Now." And he happily obliged. He had already been hard to the point where it hurt and this moment he's waited for a very long time.

He slid in slowly allowing her to adjust to his size and then he slid out making her whimper. He then slid in the tip and waited a few seconds before slamming into her. "AHH!" She yelled then hissed.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked worried. And then she shook her head.

"Not at all. Do it again." She half pleaded half ordered. He did it once again. "OH GOD! YES!" She yelled. He started picking up his pace a little and all he could hear were the sweet sexy sounds coming out of her mouth and her pleads for speed. Soon enough he was slamming himself into her and she kept on yelling his name and a couple of profanities. She started clenching and he knew she was sooo close and so was he but he couldn't let go until she came with him. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and started to rub quick circles around her clit with the other.

"Look at me. Regina I need to see you, look at me." He told her and she managed to open her eyes he saw so much pleasure flooding her eyes. "Come for me beautiful." And as if on cue Regina cried out Robin's name as the wave of pleasure washed over her and he let go inside of her. She felt her legs turn jello and he fell on top of her resting on her chest.

"That. Was. Amazing." Regina said trying to catch her breath.

 _A / N: Ok so this one is preetty loonng, but I put dedication and lots of imagination on it and I really, really, REALLY, hope you guys liked it! If so please vote and comment! Thanks!_

 _~Yaya_


End file.
